Холмс никогда не ревнует
by Jean-Paul-Red
Summary: Посещая турецкие бани, Шерлок Холмс просит Ватсона рассказать, что ему известно о нравах Ближнего Востока. Слэш


Этот день мы с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом решили провести в праздности. В то время его часто посещали странные идеи, и сегодняшний день не был исключением.

– Какое странное мировоззрение на Востоке! То, что у нас считается преступлением, и за что до недавнего времени вешали, у них в порядке вещей,– задумчиво рассуждал Шерлок Холмс, лежа на диване в турецкой бане.

– О чем это вы?– спросил я.

– Это правда,– он повернулся ко мне,– что британские полки преследуют по пятам юноши, желающие узнать, чем наши доблестные воины, точнее, блондины отличаются от них?

Я не понимаю вас, Холмс.

– О, взгляните на Касима, нашего банщика,– я посмотрел в другой конец комнаты, где юный Касим, наш постоянный банщик, подавал пиджак одному из посетителей.– Он ведь совсем молод, но слава о нем распространилась по всему Лондону. Он зарабатывает столько, что мне и не снилось. А то, что он делает, преступление у нас, но не преступление у них.

– Господи, Холмс, вы об этом,– я засмеялся и откинулся на подушку.– Да, в нашем полку действительно было несколько подобных случаев, но, как вы знаете, я недолго пробыл на военных действиях, к тому же я врач, а не простой вояка. То, что позволено в данном случае быку, не дозволено Юпитеру1… Однако, должен вам признаться, мне приходилось иметь дело с последствиями интереса подобных Касимов.

– Расскажите.

– О, ничего особенного. Кроме того, что наши, как вы выразились "доблестные воины", совершенно не знакомы, как бы это сказать… с техникой арабской любви.

– А разве она чем-то отличается от нашей?– в голосе Холмса появилось искреннее любопытство.

– Конечно, в основном различий нет, но… Это вообще не разговор для публичного места.

– Вы правы. Пожалуй, нам пора вернуться домой, чтобы успеть в оперу.

– Верно. Касим!– я подозвал араба, чтобы он помог мне одеться. Когда он, склонившись у моих ног, завязывал шнурки на моих ботинках, я впервые внимательно разглядел полуобнаженного юношу. Худощавый, с прекрасной, словно вылепленной античным скульптором, фигурой, мягкими правильными чертами лица и огромными черными глазами, он ловко управлялся со своими обязанностями, кидая на меня короткие взгляды. Встретившись с ним глазами, я почувствовал себя неуютно, вспомнив слова Холмса о репутации Касима.

– Господин желает чего-нибудь еще?– бархатный голос с мягким акцентом донесся до меня снизу.

– Н-нет, Касим, благодарю,– я неловко встал и, сунув ему в руку несколько монет, направился к Холмсу, ожидавшему меня у выхода.

– Да-а, дорогой Ватсон, вы делаете успехи.

– О чем, вы Холмс?

– Касим гложет вас взглядом,– я резко обернулся и всмотрелся в даль коридора. Касим, действительно, стоял там, откуда мы только что вышли, но утверждать, что он смотрит нам вслед, было бы чрезмерно.

– Я оставил мало чаевых? Но я дал как обычно,– Холмс лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Мы вернулись из оперы далеко за полночь. В голове носились обрывки мелодий, и я с радостью согласился с Холмсом, что нужно пропустить по стаканчику бренди перед сном. Усевшись в кресла у камина, мы болтали о всякой чепухе, и каким-то образом вернулись к разговору о нравах Востока.

– Верно подмечено, что на Востоке кровь горячее. Я знал одного выходца из Шотландии, проведшего несколько лет в наших колониях и вернувшегося с уверенностью в том, что шотландцы это смирнейшие люди по сравнению с тамошними жителями. Так он на суде и заявил, что, застрелив свою жену за измену, убил её самым милосердным способом, и, если бы он жил где-нибудь в Индии или Афганистане, то его бы оправдали и назвали бы добрейшим человеком.

– Да, нравы наши разнятся, как разнятся и представления о преступлении.

– Горячее солнце горячит кровь. Расскажите мне об арабской содомии.

– О! Ну я же уже рассказал все, что знал.

– Вы только начали друг мой, и обещали подробности.

– Не понимаю, зачем вам это. Какое-нибудь дело?

– Да, кажется, назревает. Что там было с вашими горе-вояками.

– А, ну тут все просто. Те, кто поддался на уговоры, не учли, что там обучают этому искусству с детства. Солдату трудно найти женщину старше десяти лет – они все спрятаны и замужем. К тому же на войне женщин нет вовсе. Юноши от двенадцати до шестнадцати занимаются тем, что служат чем-то вроде женщин для утех. Затем они вырастают, становятся воинами, а их места занимают другие. С нашей точки зрения это чудовищно, но там это не считается зазорным. Юноши стараются найти себе покровителей побогаче или собрать побольше денег.

– Совсем как Касим.

– Да,– я покраснел, вспомнив банщика, завязывающего мне шнурки.– И в моей практике было несколько случаев, когда мне пришлось накладывать… хм-м… швы в таком месте…

– Разве много британцев согласны подставиться туземцам?

– Как вы грубы, Холмс! Этим вы хотите сказать, что Вам интересно, насколько распространен этот порок в британской армии? Здесь вы ошибаетесь: большинство солдат не могут различить поймали они мальчика или девушку, пока не зайдут слишком далеко, чтобы остановиться. А большинство идущих на это добровольно, не знает, что, получив удовольствие, они упадут в ещё большую бездну порока…

– Неужели мальчик мог изнасиловать солдата?

– Не знаю, как им это удавалось, Холмс, но последствия видеть приходилось.

– Вы могли бы написать монографию, не будь ее эмпирическая часть –подсудным делом для пациентов.

В ответ на это я устало улыбнулся.

Холмс молча курил, допивая бренди. Я смотрел на огонь, глаза слипались и в голове начали кружить лица военных, которых мне пришлось оперировать; они сливались с арабскими лицами, и над всем этим видением возвышались глаза Касима, пристально смотревшего на меня.

Через две недели после нашего разговора в турецких банях, которые я регулярно посещал, произошел крупный скандал и арест нескольких работников, среди которых был и наш знакомец Касим. Арестованным было предъявлено обвинение в воровстве и шантаже. Скотланд-Ярд гордился раскрытым преступлением, но подробности дела освещались в газетах крайне скупо.

На следующий день я пытался узнать у Холмса подробности дела, но он только отмахнулся от меня, и, сославшись на дела, уехал из города. Вернувшись через пару дней, он, после долгих уговоров, рассказал, в чем заключается дело, и добавил, что только его вмешательство позволило не предъявлять Касиму обвинение в содомии. Я был чрезвычайно удивлен этим заявлением. Мне вообще не была понятна связь между Холмсом и этим делом.

– Да, я не участвовал в нем, Ватсон,– Холмс раздраженно смотрел на меня, сидя за секретером и выстукивая трубку в пепельницу.– Но я был в тюрьме и выслушал показания Касима, который узнал меня и просил помочь.

– Вы очень добры, Холмс, к этому юноше.

Холмс пристально на меня посмотрел. Его брови сдвинулись, взгляд посуровел.

– Я должен задать вам личный вопрос, Ватсон.

– Я весь внимание.

– Вы пользовались услугами Касима?

– Да, конечно.

– Я так и думал. Я побывал в тюрьме, чтобы подтвердить это,– Холмс отвернулся от меня и замолчал.

Мне показалось, что земля ушла у меня из-под ног. На мгновение свет померк перед глазами, и я понял, что совершил ужаснейшую ошибку.

– Холмс,– начал я, но он встал и отошел к окну, не поворачиваясь ко мне. Я вынужден был подойти к нему и встать за спиной,– вы неверно меня поняли.

– Я верно вас понял,– сказал с нажимом Холмс и резко повернулся.

Я оказался так близко к нему, что, стоя вплотную, увидел рисунок его радужки. Она была серого цвета с вкраплением черных точек и голубых искр. Он стоял так близко, что, чувствуя всю его ярость и горечь, я невольно подумал, что красота Касима – ничто по сравнению с красотой этих глаз и этого сурового в своем гневе лица. Может быть, он прочел это в моих глазах, потому что начал говорить тихо-тихо. – Вы должны были мне сказать.

– Что именно, Холмс?– ответил я таким же шепотом.

– Что вы пользуетесь услугами Касима.– он опустил глаза и попытался отступить, но позади него было окно, я же, напротив, шагнул вперед и он оказался прижат к подоконнику вплотную.

– Вы ошибаетесь. Я не знаю, что сказал вам этот юноша, но его услугами также пользуетесь и вы, дорогой друг.

– Я – нет! Никогда!– он вспыхнул.

– Неужели? А мне казалось…– я заговорщицки улыбнулся, ведя игру по его правилам.

– Ватсон, не смейте говорить о том, чего не знаете.– он заговорил спокойным тоном.

– Разве я чего-то не знаю?– продолжил я шепотом.

– Я не могу быть ни с кем, кроме вас…– резко начал Холмс и поперхнулся. Я понял, что он сказал то, что ни в коем случае не должен был говорить, что сказанное им не имеет ничего невинного в своем содержании, и что он понял, что я это понял. Его глаза похолодели и наполнились злостью.

– Отойдите от меня, Ватсон.– сухо сказал он. Я отступил.

– Холмс! Куда вы?– я смотрел, как он быстро берет шляпу и пальто и закрывает за собой дверь. Нельзя было его отпускать, и, бросившись вслед, я догнал его на лестнице. Схватив за плечо, я резко повернул Холмса лицом к себе, он не устоял на ногах и схватился за меня. Не удержав равновесия, мы оба покатились вниз, сосчитав оставшиеся ступени.

– Ватсон, простите, но вас это не касается,– Холмс швырнул пальто на пол.

– Вы ведете себя странно, Холмс. Я имел в виду совсем не то, что вы подумали.

– Конечно. Зато я имел в виду именно это. И благодаря вам мы оба чуть не погибли.

– Холмс успокойтесь. Я вас всё равно не понимаю. Вот, выпейте,– я быстро налил бренди и протянул сыщику стакан, который он не взял.– Ну, пейте.

– Я… Я…– мне пришлось силой вливать напиток. Наконец он его выпил и смог говорить не заикаясь.– Оставьте меня одного.

– Нет, Холмс, я хочу, чтобы между нами все было предельно ясно.

– Что вы хотите знать?– он опустился в кресло и устало прикрыл глаза. Я уселся напротив, потирая ушибленное при падении с лестницы колено.

– Всё.

– Всё?– он открыл глаза и удивленно вскинул брови.– Ну что же, значит, время пришло,– немного помолчав, он продолжил.– Сломанная шея была бы легким избавлением от мук,– он посмотрел мне в глаза.– Когда я впервые увидел вас в этой квартире, на этом самом месте, я... С тех пор я ни с кем не могу быть.

Повисла пауза. Я ожидал продолжения, но его не последовало, и я молча смотрел на Холмса, который, в свою очередь, смотрел на меня. И только через множество мгновений я понял весь смысл сказанных им слов.

– Но как же так, Холмс…– я не знал, что сказать.

– А я откуда знаю? Амуры – это по вашей части,– он потянулся за трубкой.

– Амуры? Ах, да, амуры…– я синхронно с ним взял свою трубку.– Но… но я не понимаю, причем здесь я.

– Спросите Касима, когда он в следующий раз будет оказывать вам услуги, о прекрасный голубоглазый блондин,– снова в его голосе послышалась злая ирония.

– Не шутите так, Холмс. Вы прекрасно знаете, что я не его клиент. В этом смысле.

– Неужели? Но вы же сами признались пять минут назад.– он оживился и подался вперед в кресле.

– Я не признавался!– я подался навстречу ему.– Я не думал о чем-либо, кроме его обычной работы. Я не имел в виду ничего такого!

– Ага, так вы с ним ничего, кроме шнурков не завязывали?!– в глазах Холмса засверкало безумие, и я отступил.

– Нет, не завязывал,– спокойно сказал я и, подумав, добавил.– У вас нет повода для ревности.

Холмс вдруг успокоился и попытался улыбнуться. Сосредоточившись на трубке, я ждал, что за этим последует.

– Ватсон!– Холмс встал и сделал ко мне шаг.– Я решил, что, если Касим будет давать показания по этому пункту, то среди прочих назовет ваше имя. Простите меня, я ненормальный.

– Да, Холмс,– я встал и сделал шаг к нему.– Я вас прощаю. Вы ведь боялись за меня, не так ли?

– Забудьте всю чушь, которую я вам тут наговорил.

– Хорошо. Только скажите мне…

– Что?

– Вы, – я перешел на шепот,– ревнуете меня? Я угадал?

– Я никогда никого не ревную, Ватсон,– он опустил глаза. Я не мог больше вынести красоты и пленительной покорности сильного человека, что-то встрепенулось во мне, я взял его за плечи и поцеловал прямо в губы.

– Вы с ума сошли!– вырвавшись, вскричал он, и я впервые испытал на себе его знаменитый встречный в челюсть.

Я пришел в себя через несколько секунд. Лежа на полу гостиной, я удивился, что Холмс сидит рядом со мной.

– Вы сумасшедший, Холмс,– прохрипел я.– Сумасшедший.

– Я знаю,– он протянул мне руку и помог встать,– Пойдемте, я помогу вам лечь в постель.

– Вот уж не надо. Я сам.

– Как хотите.

Направившись в ванную, я убедился, что синяк на моем лице пока не появился, но боль продолжала беспокоить. Умывшись и справив нужду, я вернулся в свою спальню и сбросил одежду. Взявшись за ночную сорочку, я подумал, что в доме достаточно тепло и переживания сегодняшнего вечера вполне позволят обойтись без нее.

Когда я лег и уже собрался погасить лампу, Шерлок Холмс, переодевшийся в серый домашний халат, постучался ко мне.

– Я хотел убедиться, что у вас все в порядке, Ватсон,– он вошел и сел на край кровати.– Простите, дорогой друг, что я ударил вас.

– Ничего. Простите, что я позволил себе лишнее.

– Разрешите мне…– он странно посмотрел на меня, будто решаясь на что-то важное.– Загладить свою вину.

– Да, конечно.

А что я мог еще сказать? Я ведь не знал, что "загладить вину" означает "наклониться", "поцеловать", "сбросить халат", "отбросить одеяло", "соприкоснуться телами" и говорить:

– Не верьте мне, Ватсон. Я ревную вас, ревную.

– Прекрасно, Холмс. Тогда…

Это был благоприятнейший случай наглядно продемонстрировать различия в техниках Запада и Востока, и я не раз говорил Холмсу, что, несмотря ни на что, я – солдат, а мой армейский опыт научил меня, что, доставив удовольствие, ты и сам его получишь.

1 Перефразирование латинского выражения Quod licet Jovi, non licet bovi– Что позволено Юпитеру, не позволено быку.

14


End file.
